Comments
by Cabochon Opal
Summary: Some roleplay-thing my friends did on a website. XD Implied PruCan. I don't know.


_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ says:

Krauts are boss, Alfred f jones :) and I will touch whoever I want to including ur bro!  
(41 comments)

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones _- STOP TOUCHING MY BRO YOU PRUSSIAN KRAUT! D:

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Yeah right. Your bruder enjoys it, ask him. Matt will tell you that he has absolutely no problems with being touched by me :)

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_- He's an idiot and he doesn't know what's bad for him. :( AND IT'S MY DUTY TO SAVE HIM!

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Since when have you cared about your bruder? He's always been invisible to you anyway. Seems a little late for your heroism, eh?

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - He's my sibling and it seems like you don't care about your broTHER (speak English, geez) or who his boyfriend is. :( We share the longest undefended border in the world, which shows that we at least TRUST each other, unlike your broTHER!

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - My BRUDER and I trust each other just fine, thank you. And I've never objected to him dating Feli, have I? I leave west's love life for him to figure out. After all, bruders should let each other date whoever they want, cough cough CONTROLLING MUCH, Alfred?

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - *nukes New Prussia * YAWN. I'm getting tired of this debate.

_Yao !_ - this is sort of ewww

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - YESSS Prussia's gone! A little pain right now for Matt is nothing compared to what will happen if you'd kept on staying with him... Matt doesn't need to know that I did it... He doesn't need to know... *runs off to comfort Matt*

_Yao !_ - I think matt is going to kill you...

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - *in a choking, dying voice* matt, no... Don't believe that bastard... matt, prove to me that our love is strong enough to resist this! Help me matt, we can fight him. Prussia is the strongest of all the nations! Let's do this!

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - Matt cant - he can't help you, nor can he kill me. He's... somewhere. In Minnisota. Otherwise known as a closet to which I lost the key to. :3 US pwns all. *heroically puts foot on Prussia's head and laughs*

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - But suddenly something happens? In a flash of light, America is momentarily distracted and before he knows it, Gilbert is towering above him with two hands around his throat...

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - I don't intend to hurt you, amerika. You're a decent fellow when you want to be. But for now nothing stands in the way of me and my birdie.

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - And yet in another flash of light, I grab your face, fling it into a garbage, and cover it in sand. And then nuke you again. As it's done in America - #&^ YEAH. And Matt is currently locked in a closet with no key - otherwise known as Minnesota (actually accurate - Matt is in Minnesota right now). Oh, and btw, my name is spelled with a 'c', not a 'k'. :3

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - What? Gilbert is... What is he doing? BOOM! Oh crud, looks like Gilbert had some nukes of his own, Alfred... *Alfred stands there wide-eyed with singed hair and eyebrows*

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - WHAT? A TOWN OF 500 CANT HAVE NUKES! *forgets nukes and just starts beating Gilbert up*

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Too bad you're too scrawny to take me in a fight. I can easily knock you out. You sure you wanna mess with this pure awesomeness? *raises fist in the air, about to hit Alfred. HARD.*

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - ... I don't know if you forgot, but I had fun wrestling buffaloes when I was still a colony. *easily blocks Gilbert's punch and uses the other arm to punch him in the stomach. EVEN HARDER.*

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - You messed with the wrong ex-nation, amerika... *picks up Alfred and dangles him by his feet over the wastepaper basket* if anyone was to hurt Matt, it would be you. I actually care about him. You arrogant bastard, you have never had any concern for him, until you realized that he had an awesome boyfriend like me while you were still single and alone because no one wants to deal with your obnoxious, ridiculous "heroism".

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - *poofs in a puff of red-white-and-blue smoke and reappears behind Gilbert, punches Gilbert, who falls down as if dead* HEY! Looks like England's magic-training thing paid off! Hey, Gil *talks to the unconscious form of Gilbert with the frantic Gilbird chirping in circles above his head* we should create a special "America-Prussia Fighting Island" like England and France did... I'll have my subordinates take care of that right now!

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Subordinates? **jumps up *the only thing subordinate around here is your awesomeness in comparison to mine. I learned a little magic from my dear friend iggy, too! *amerika is levitating four feet off the ground, convulsing wildly with no control over his own body**

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - Oh good. Then your awesomeness can work for me. :) *takes out famous handgun and shoots Gilbert* And btw, your 'bold' words are kinda out of screwed up. Not that it was me, of course. Pshah!

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - **I will bold whatever the hell I want to, Alfred** *jumps out of the way* ya missed me, Alfred! So much for that handgun of yours...

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - That's why theres unlimited bullets, kraut! *keeps on shooting * DANCE FELLA DANCE! HAHAHAHA!

_Elizaveta Héderváry_ - "DANCE FELLA DANCE" This line is EPIC.

And ahhh it reminds me of Book 6.

Never mind. Go on.

Any way the line is EPIC. It's so... crazy and evil-sounding.

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - Epic line is epic. :D

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Hahahahaha! *easily dodges bullets* I'm not such a bad dancer, eh? Anyway I'm so bored of fighting with someone way below my level. Wanna go get us some beers, amerika?

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - You can pay. ;) *walks with Prussia over to a bar and waits patiently until he gets drunk*

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - No way, freeloader... We pay for our own drinks like real men do, ten bucks says I'll hold in more beer than you

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - Sure I'll pay for the beer - If I lose, which I won't. BRING IT ON KRAUT! *pretends to drink beer while Gil gets more and more drunk and forgets the bet*

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - I can win this easily, American bastard. You and your watered-down pathetic excuse for alcohol can't possibly beat a true Prussian like me...

20 minutes and seventeen bottles of beer later...

Gilbert is dancing on a table and singing drunkenly, occasionally mumbling something about how amerika's twin is so much better than alfred

30 more minutes pass...

Gilbert has not passed out yet but he is so drunk he can't walk straight.

Alfred has consumed just 3 bottles and feels rather sick, so he is sitting in a corner.

Alfred "The Hero" Jones - I sit in the corner, plotting my revenge for this disgustingly-tasting Prussian beer which Gilbert decided to bring and those disgusting descriptions of my brother's and his... Gilbert finally falls off the table, unconscious and drooling beer. I, for good measure, punch him, pay for the beer, walk out of the bar to get finally get Matt out of the closet and back home.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - I wake up in bed with Belgium, my head throbbing. What happened last night? And more importantly how the hell did I end up in bed with Elise? I get the hell out of her place before she wakes up and realize I have nowhere to go. Feli slept over at ludwig's and I sure as hell don't wanna go back there… I walk to mattie's.

He answers the door groggily, kumajirou at his feet.

"Gil, I can't make pancakes for you right now...you really need to stop drinking so much..."

"But Mattie! I have a hangover and I feel sick and...please?" I whine.

After some time he gave in to my awesomeness. it was bound to happen.

I plop down on new Prussia with a plate of pancakes drenched in maple syrup.

"By the way, Birdie, where the hell is your bastard bruder?" I ask.

_Romano Vargas_ - the hell is this?

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - Matt's bruder is right here. :D Poor Belgium.

_Elizaveta Héderváry_ - Haha you should put all your comments together and post it online... ppl will love it.

_Matthew Williams_ - Holy crap. I go without internet for TWO DAYS, and I come back to this? O_O

_Alfred "The Hero" Jones_ - Oh... well, HELLO CANADA. :D

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - Hello there birdie... Alfred was just being a bastard so I had to set him right. Anyway, how have you been? :)

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ - And yeah, we should totally continue our epic battle over birdie and then post it on fanfiction (dot) net.

_Elizaveta Héderváry_ - YOU MUST! XD

* * *

A/N: And so we come to this.

I really don't know what this is. My friends all started this roleplay buzz thing while I was away, and requested I post it. I'm Matthew, Btw.

And the town of 500 thing refers to New Prussia, from another fanfic... It was very good, whichever it was.

Oh, and I don't understand the "DANCE FELLA DANCE" stuff either, or book 6. OTL

So this is my first upload, eh? Hmmm... could be better.

If you see any major mistakes, tell me. But most of the incorrect grammar and stuff I kept because it added to the mood, if you get what I mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Or any other reference I might have missed.


End file.
